


Home

by jeeno2



Series: Rebelcaptain Stories [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Cassian Andor has always hoped his death, when it inevitably came, would be a good one.  Jyn Erso has never given much thought to her future.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idlebrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idlebrain/gifts).



> Because I saw Rogue One last night and had to change just a few small things. ;) I'm sure this has been done already but writing it was cathartic all the same.

Cassian Andor has always hoped his death, when it inevitably came, would be a good one.

A noble death.  Something that would make a real, tangible difference in the lives of the men and women whose fight would continue long after he was gone.

In his weaker moments he can admit to himself that somewhere, deep inside, he’s always wanted to be a hero.  Or at the least remembered, somehow, in the years and battles to come.

But never, in any of the times Cassian's imagined his death, has it played out quite like this.

“Come here,” Jyn tells him.  Her words and tone brook no opposition.  Do they ever?  He complies wordlessly, helpless, as always, to deny her anything she asks of him. Slowly, he inches towards her in the small cramped room, though his injuries make even breathing an agony.

He looks down at her through lowered eyelids, less than an inch of charged space now all that separates her from him. She moves first, just as she always does, kissing him hard, as though their very lives depend on it, all breathless nerves and chapped lips and impossibly soft, soft skin.  Cassian wastes no time, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her as he’s ached to do from the first. He crushes her small body to his like a lifeline – knowing, as he does, that this moment will likely be one of his last.

They cling to one another as they tumble from the elevator and onto the beach.  Somehow, they make it to the shore that would, in any other circumstance, be breathtaking in its beauty.

The pounding surf and throbbing air and Jyn’s beautiful, unforgettable face drown out the pain and suffuse all of his senses with a strange, impossible sort of joy. 

“Your father would have been proud of you,” he finally manages to say, arms still around her shoulders as they wait for the end. 

 

oOoOoOoOoO

 

Jyn has never given much thought to her future.

During her childhood, her parents taught her to plan as much as she could but to do her best to live only in the here and now.  As a member of Saw’s militia, of course, her lessons were much the same.

But as they sit next to one another now on the Rebel rescue ship, speeding away from the collapsing ruins of Scarif, knees touching and hands clasped together between them, she wonders if she’ll ever feel safe enough in the present to reject those childhood teachings and look ahead.

As though able to hear her unspoken thoughts Cassian reaches out and gently, tentatively turns her chin so she’s forced to look at him.

“Hey,” he says quietly.  Almost shyly.  He gives her the faintest hint of a knowing smile, his eyes bright and clear and earnest as summer rain.

She cannot help but smile back at him.    

“Hey,” she says in response.  She gently runs the pad of her thumb across the back of his hand.  He closes his eyes on a quiet, contented sigh that belies the physical pain Jyn knows he must be in.

As she watches him rest, a strange, unfamiliar feeling of calm – of peace – settles over her like a warm blanket. Because somehow, in this moment, in this impossible place, she knows he was right before.

Their fight is far from over. But he is still right here beside her. And she is home.  


End file.
